Emotional side of the Doctor
by DEP
Summary: I have new Chap. Just a thought. You know the Doctor has emotions too. I didnt even know whether i should put this up here. Very OOC.
1. Default Chapter

*** The Doctors Voice Can Be Heard In A Room ***  
  
  
  
This had been the most cheerful mood I had been in weeks. Jo had let me have the kid for a week. He's a good kid. Closest thing to a son I think I have ever had on a long time. * slight chuckle *  
  
He has grown up nicely. He has brownish blond hair, a lean frame, and a keen mind, which I was ever so happy to fill with the wonders of the universe. He is 12 years old, which also made his mind very impressionable.  
  
His mother had done a good job of teaching him the values of being kind to your elders and taking things you don't understand slowly so when you get them you get them right. His respect to those who were different from him astonished me. She had done a good job of teaching him that too.  
  
Cliff was to caught up in his work to even notice that his son was growing up into a fine young lad. But I mainly think that it was because he was different. Though I think that it was through Jo's and my efforts that the boy turned out the way he did.  
  
He was always eager to learn and like I said I was always eager to indulge him. By the time he went off to boarding school he was well above the high school standards for math, science, and he was enrolled in AP English. Made me feel proud that my hard work had gone to such lengths. Never thought that I would get this far on him. Sure surprised me though.  
  
Over the years I grew to love him as my own, but I knew his mother would never let him call me anything other than uncle. So I became Uncle D. A rather odd name I thought at the time, but as long as he used an endearment in my name I was happy. It never ceased to amaze me how his tone of voice always lit up when he saw me as if to try to impress me with something he had just learned. I tried never to give him a reason not to trust me, and I think I succeeded. He always looked up to me and I would smile every time.  
  
I will always remember those times when he would get into my lab and take things apart. I would control my temper, and then I would tell him to put it back together again. He got quicker at it, and I told him that he could never give up when he started something. All he said to me was hypocrite. I finally realized that all he wanted to do was to see how my tools worked so I just let him in there with instructions on how to out them back together and let him to it. Of course I would stay in there to make sure he didn't blow anything up.  
  
I always had faith in the boy's abilities and his mother was surprised when I came up to her and handed her a certificate to the bank. I had put a 250,000-pound scholarship in the boy's name. I wanted him to go to college. Then I would be free to take him out and show him the universe and his mother would be none the wiser, but until then I have to be content with these small visits that she permits me to have. We did things that any boy would like to do. Play baseball. Stuff like that. But I always made him study. That's one of the things that she made me do that I insisted upon.  
  
Tomorrow would be his birthday and I finally got a birthday. I was really happy. I was going to pick up the boy from his school and we would be off. Tegan, Nyssa, and Adric will be surprised but they will come to like him. After all he is my nephew and every one eventually ends up liking me.  
  
Adrics is misbehaving, AGAIN. It gets frustrating, but I know he means well. I have to go bye.  
  
  
  
*** Machines Voice *** JOUNAL ENTRY # 8403975649-8365 OF YEAR 901 RECORDED SUCCESSFULLY.  
  
  
  
-with this a small tear is shed and is sent in a sloping slide down the doctors cheek.-  
  
  
  
  
  
END 


	2. The Colour Blue

A/N: Once again I have written some thing with nothing but melancholy. I can't help it. All the things I write are angst. Maybe I need to see a Doc about this. Haha. That's funny. Get it. I also don't care whether you think this is too OOC. It's not your fic so you don't have any control over it. With the exception of a few people.  
  
^^^^^&&&&^^^^  
  
The color blue, which can easily be said to be my favorite color, is such a small and fragile fact of the universe. It can't be said to be a thing really; it has to be a fact not a being. It's a constant untouchable, always there, always present, and always untouchable. A fragile godlike creation, a gift to mortals to give us hope, something that in the end may keep us from the brink of sorrow.  
  
Blue gives even the lowliest of creatures hope. Somewhere on Earth, for instance, a blue painted room awaits for an infant boy, so innocent that the angels of heaven kiss its cheek, to fill it and make it his home. Forevermore, the mother of this boy will look into his sons eyes and gaze upon hope. Her mind will go to the blue room were she held him in her arms and sang to him.  
  
Even in death a mother looks at her child, and when her offspring have children of their own, she smiles as she sees the hope arise in their eyes as they rock their babies to sleep in their arms humming the lullabies they remember as children.  
  
I never knew my mother and I always wonder if she ever thinks of me. She had been taken from me so horribly. It is so easy for me to see the hope in the eyes and hearts of others but seeing it in others is some times not enough, sometimes things gets so hard I need something more, to see the hope in the eyes of my mother who I will never remember, or never know.  
  
I remember the first time I witnessed blue. I stepped out of my father's ship and light shone so brightly from the sky I had to shield my eyes from it. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life lay beyond the edge of my hand; it was a vast blue plain of sky, something so surreal from my own world. It was new and different and it just felt like part of me. It spread across the expanses of the world and the sunlight shone warmly upon my body, which was a stark difference from the cool air of the TARDIS. My father bent down and laid a gentle hand on my small shoulder. " My son, your mother loved you very much and one of the things she always wanted you to see was a dusk on Earth. Half of you is on this planet son. You've no relatives, or family but your body and spirit lie within this Earth and she never wanted you to live without it." At the time I didn't understand. My people were time-lords and some of the words that my father spoke were so foreign to them I could tell. I turned to my father then and noticed something I had never seen in him or anyone in my life. A single drop of moisture fell upon his cheek and I kissed it away and let him cry into my shoulder. My small thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck and held them there lovingly trying to sooth him. My twin hearts beat faster at the torrent of emotions that threatened to fall upon me. I didn't try to hold back anything, and I didn't cry from sadness. I cried at the sheer intensity of emotions that flooded through my body, I had found hope. Hope that I could feel and love, myself, other things, other people; that's were I believe I got me wonder lust. I needed to know that somewhere out there was some one who could love and hope of that I could give this precious gift to another. I needed to know that I could open their eyes to the bright blue of the sky and fill their hearts with emotions. 


End file.
